


F is for Feathers

by TobytheWise



Series: ABC Prompt [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: But lately, his friends had been making odd comments towards him. Always making comments about Dean and Cas spending time together. Always blabbing on about how they’re sooo cute. Dean knew they were being sneaky but these little comments were really starting to get to him.So finally, he decided to actually confront Sam about it.They were in the kitchen eating breakfast when he finally got the nerve to ask. “Hey, Sammy. What’s up with all the comments lately about me and Cas?”





	F is for Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the letter F is my ABC Prompts. Hope you enjoy.

Dean and Cas had been secretly together for three months now. They’ve been able to keep it a secret so far and Dean wanted to keep it that way. It wasn’t that he was afraid of their reactions or afraid to come out. He just enjoyed this little bit of secrecy and alone time. He didn’t want to rush things by blabbing to everyone.

They’ve successfully kept it hidden from Sam, Kevin, and Charlie so far. There were a few close calls here and there. He’d never been so thankful for Castiel’s wing than in those times when people run into his room unannounced.

But lately, his friends had been making odd comments towards him. Always making comments about Dean and Cas spending time together. Always blabbing on about how they’re sooo cute. Dean knew they were being sneaky but these little comments were really starting to get to him. So finally, he decided to actually confront Sam about it.

They were in the kitchen eating breakfast when he finally got the nerve to ask. “Hey, Sammy. What’s up with all the comments lately about me and Cas?”

“Oh, you mean how you guys have been together for months now but keep pretending like the rest of us don’t know it?”

Dean spits his milk out onto the table. It was all very dramatic and if he hadn’t felt like his heart was about to burst from his chest he would have laughed. “Yeah, that,” he said lamely.

“Dude, you guys think you’re so sneaky. I’ve known since the first morning after.”

“What?” Dean was so confused. He knew they were careful to be quiet and not let on in public. There was no way anyone should know!

“Dean,” Sam started. He put on a serious face. “You know I don’t care right? I’m actually really happy for you. I’m glad you can be with someone who you don’t have to hide from and who loves you. Cas is our best friend and I’m happy for you guys. Truly.”

“Thanks, Sammy. That means a lot. But how did you find out?”

“Seriously, Dean?” Sam was giving him the stop being a dumbass face.

“Seriously! We were being so careful! How in the hell did you figure it out?”

Sam reached over and pulled something out of your hair. “That’s how, you dumbass.” Dean looked down and saw a small black feather laying on the table.

“Son of a bitch, Cas!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to suggest my next letter please post it down in the comments or visit my tumblr (TobytheWise).


End file.
